Worth The Wait
by MizWrite
Summary: The war is over. Gray is on his bed, and Juvia is in his bathroom. Will she ever come out? This is a terrible description. Gray x Juvia. Gruvia. Gray's POV.


**Worth The Wait**

 _A/N: For Gruvia Week. Although this isn't technically based on any prompt, because I'm a rebel, or I should say, because I've had this headcanon for a while, and I'm too lazy to try and make it fit a specific prompt, but I guess passion may fit the best, so enjoy lol. ^_^_

A couple of weeks had gone by since the great war against Zeref's army and Acnologia had ended. Things were slowly but surely falling back into place. Magnolia and several of the neighboring towns, which had suffered the greatest damage from the battles fought on their grounds, were being rebuilt stone by stone and brick by brick.

Many of the mage guilds had pitched in with the repairs, including the mages from areas thankfully untouched by the terrors of battle. Gray supposed the hard work was made quite a bit easier by the fact that they were all being treated like heroes by the locals. It was a desperate battle among mages, dragon slayers, demons, demon slayers, and even dragons, but it was the regular townspeople that usually paid the highest prices during times of war. Homes were lost, families separated, towns decimated, and casualties numbered in the thousands. And those elements were just the most visible consequences currently being dealt with. However, the emotional and mental trauma was yet another enemy left behind for those survivors to keep on fighting even when the magical threats had ceased to be.

That was war, and that was what Gray Fullbuster himself had only nearly just survived. In fact, technically, he hadn't survived at all. He had died. He knew he had, because he had done it to himself. When he had forced that ice blade through his abdomen, the point of the sword feeling adversely hot as it pierced his body, he was sure that those were to be his final moments on Earthland. And yet, here he was two weeks later, his house in mid-repair and expansion, while the source of his survival had currently, and seemingly made camp in his bathroom.

How had he gotten to this point? Well, it was kind of a long story. But, as Gray lay bare-chested on his bed, the lights dimmed in what Gray felt was an inviting way, and his room looking unusually tidy, he certainly had time to mull it all over as he heard another mysterious object clatter to his bathroom floor. He frowned, and sighed and thought.

During the war, he had a few close calls. Enemies tougher beyond any he had previously faced were hell bent on destroying not just him, but everything he held dear in his life. Not being a stranger to loss was an understatement where Gray was concerned. If not for Fairy Tail, loss would be more familiar to him than most any other experience in his life. Yet during the war Fairy Tail, too, was something he almost lost, and it would have been his own fault had it happened.

Gray had done something which he had felt was unforgivable. He had sought to fight and kill one of the most important people in his life, his best friend Natsu. You could argue he hadn't been in his right mind. You could argue that circumstances made his actions understandable, and perhaps even justified in a way. But Gray knew better. He had acted rashly and wrongly. And he had almost ruined one of the bonds he had held most dear, and he was determined to pay for that grievous error with his life.

Gray felt in that moment, when standing in front of Zeref, and after having heard what Happy had said about Natsu's life being in jeopardy, that if he could just stop Zeref, no matter the cost to himself, then he could have peace. He didn't need anything or anyone else at that point. Too much had gone wrong. He had made too many mistakes along the way. He had hurt too many people. And too many people had been hurt for, and because of him. It was his last resort. It was what he had been preparing for. Should the worst happen, he always had Lost Iced Shell.

A lost attribute spell was one of the most difficult and dangerous types of magics one could use, for implementing such a technique usually came with a hefty price. He hadn't wanted to use it. How many times had he been on the brink of casting Iced Shell in the past, and been saved by others, or stopped in mid-cast when he remembered what it would cost his friends were he to die? No, he didn't want anyone else to cry over him. But that was the beauty of the Lost attribute. He had found a way to remove that unpleasant side effect when leaving his life behind as ice. This way would be a clean escape. And that was the core problem. It was an escape.

But thankfully, that course of events never came to be, for that precious friend stepped into things once again, and reminded him what it was to be a part of Fairy Tail. They were a family, and running away from life, no matter the reasons behind it, wasn't the answer. And every day since the war concluded, he had never been more grateful to still be alive.

And yet, the reason Gray had attacked Natsu, the reason he had decimated Zeref's right-hand man Invel, the reason he had learned lost iced shell, the reason his mind had been so muddled, the reason his heart had been so pained, the reason he had pierced his body with his own ice blade, the reason he had survived it, the reason he was so glad to still be alive, and the reason he was now currently so infuriatingly nervous were all tied up with the same person. And that person had now been in the bathroom for the last half hour.

Had it really been a half hour? Gray checked the clock hanging from his bedroom wall again, and then with a sigh, lay back down on his pillow, hands folded behind his head. Was she sick? Should he check on her? She was carrying an awfully big bag when she had gone in there. Was this normal? He had lived with her for six months, but he never remembered her taking this long to get ready for bed. Then again, it was never his bed she was getting ready for.

Gray didn't know what to do with himself. Why had he done this? Inviting her to spend the night was a ridiculous idea. Why did he think things would progress naturally? When has anything ever progressed naturally between them? No matter how much he tried to control the direction their relationship went in, she always managed to veer him off course, and tonight seemed no different.

Gray had promised her an answer. That's how this new section of their life had truly begun. He had broached the subject. He was thinking towards the future. He had wanted to live, and he had wanted it to be with her. He needed it to be with her. But for a short while, which had felt like an agonizing eternity, she had not lived. She had died in his arms. No actions he took, nor any amount of pleading had coaxed her into opening her eyes again. He was convinced that the person he had to protect at all costs, was beyond his reach. He had been too weak again. And he had paid the highest of prices. But she had succeeded where he had failed. She had saved him. Why couldn't he do the same for her? His emotions that followed that moment, holding her limp body in his arms, were things that still haunted him in his dreams.

He had so many regrets. He felt like he had done so many things wrong. And when he was sure this loss was the one to break him - when he had tossed everything else away in his rage and his grief, she had done the unthinkable yet again, and had come back. She had lived, and his future, that one he wanted so badly to protect, was again back in motion.

Should he tell her he was about to toss that future to the winds again in order to cast lost iced shell? Should she know he was about to erase her memories of him forever, in his clumsy attempt of making amends? Should she know that in that moment as he faced Zeref he had forsaken all plans of giving her that answer, in order to truly save her and all of his other loved ones the way he believed he should have done from the start? Would she be angry? Was she ever really angry with him? He wasn't sure, not of any of it. But he told her anyway. And she had listened, even when she had already forgiven him for all of it before he had ever uttered a single word. Because that's how she was. She understood, she always understood.

Another odd noise rang from the bathroom. Was it a hair dryer? Had she taken a shower? Is that why she was taking so long? Forty five minutes as he checked the clock again. He looked to the side of his small bed. Had it always been this small? Could they both even fit on it?

Gray recalled her squeezing in next to him once during those six months when they had lived together. That bed had been really small, too. Yet she had managed to join him in it without him noticing. How long had she had been there before he had woken up to fine her nestled into him like that? That had unnerved him. Not because he had disliked it. No, quite the opposite, and that was the problem,. He was not ready to take the relationship in that direction yet. He still had so many things left to do. But, she had again steered their ship off course, and he needed to right it immediately, or he would be in very dangerous waters indeed. But now, Gray was ready to finally take that next step, and explore the uncharted territory, because the other destinations had already been settled.

When the fighting had ended, and everyone and everything seemed to be taking a much needed intermission, Gray had pulled her aside so he could talk to her privately. That's when he had confessed to all he had attempted to do, all he had regretted, all he had wished for, and all that he had felt, and especially for her. He didn't know why he had been so especially scared when telling her things that he not only long since felt, but things that she likely long since knew. Originally, the conversation was supposed to be about him accepting her feelings, but things had now turned into him wanting her to accept his. Was there ever a chance she'd push him away, or deny him that happiness? Of course not. That's partly why he loved her. But it was a relief that they were no longer just thoughts, feelings or actions, but now also words that she could be sure existed in his heart.

Gray's mind wandered back to the bed. When she had slipped into his the last time, he knew she just wanted to be near him. She told him as much, and he had believed her. And that was partly what worried him now as the clock neared midnight. Is it possible she misunderstood something about his invitation that evening? Surely not. But she was so unpredictable. Sometimes she seemed miles ahead of him in her desires, and at other times, she seemed naively behind.

The problem was, Gray didn't quite know where he and Juvia stood at the moment. They were in this weird limbo of a new relationship, but they seemed emotionally so far past that point, that it was unfair to classify it as such. They used to live together, and Gray wanted to live together again. That's why he was expanding his house. So, there would be room not just for Juvia, but hopefully, for whatever life blessed them with in the future.

They had been spending much more time together since the war ended. Gray had hinted at the reasons for expanding his home. He even had a ring stashed away, waiting for the right moment. And as far as their physical relationship went, kissing had become an incredibly frequent occurrence. They had done a few other things as well, when they could catch some time alone in between rebuilding Magnolia. All those things were wonderful things. Gray wanted more of them. But nothing had really been discussed.

So, when Gray told Juvia to come over that evening, and she offered to bring dinner, Gray had advised her to bring an overnight bag as well, with some essentials, in case she got "tired" and wanted to spend the night.

Juvia had looked confused for a split second, but then Gray thought he saw that look of dawning comprehension hit her. He knew he saw her flush. He knew he was a bit flushed himself. When Juvia came by earlier that night, it didn't look like she was spending the night, her overpacked baggage was more like she intended to stay the month. Dinner had been hurried and awkward. Gray was nervous, Juvia was doubly so from what he could tell. He had lost count of how many forks she had dropped. Was this really the same girl who had so casually snuck into his bed once before?

And that's why Gray was worried. This was not the first time Juvia spoke a big game, but when things started actually happening, she became surprisingly oblivious and shy, but endearingly so, too. Because that meant Gray was able to take the lead, and that's how he liked it. When they had finished dinner, they dawdled some time away chatting while washing and drying the dishes together. And then there was nothing left to do but get ready for bed. They had both had a very long day of working on repairs to the guild, but Gray knew sleep was the last thing on either of their minds. Juvia insisted Gray use the bathroom first, and now, as the clock had long passed midnight, his bladder dearly thanked her for that kindness. He didn't think he would have lasted until now if not for that.

But he really was getting very fretful. Having all this time to think things through was playing havoc with his emotions. He had assumed Juvia knew what was insinuated by his invitation tonight. But what if he was wrong? What if she finally got out of the bathroom after whatever mysterious ritual she was currently performing, and headed for the couch instead? He would be completely mortified. And if she wasn't ready for this next step, he didn't want to force her. Maybe he shouldn't even be on the bed. Maybe he should take a spot on the floor instead. Why was he jumping to the conclusion that they were going to sleep together? He hadn't even outright asked her.

 _This is so frustrating! And what on earth is taking her so long?!_

Gray wanted to pull his hair out. He wanted to scream into his pillow. He wanted to pace the room until he wore a hole into the wooden floor. Because he was tired of waiting. Not just tonight, but ever since she had crawled into his bed all those months ago. Ever since she had first moved into his home after Fairy Tail disbanded. Ever since he had cried into her chest and she consoled him on that snowy hill. Ever since she first called him Gray-sama. Ever since he accidentally grabbed something he shouldn't have on that rainy day when he met her. Because this urge wasn't born from love, but love had grown to strongly accompany it, which had made the desire so much more unbearable.

Gray heard another clatter of something on his bathroom tiles. He had, had enough of waiting. He sprung from the bed, and hurried towards the door. Without knocking, he found the door surprisingly unlocked. The view that met his eyes was strange in a multitude of ways.

Juvia was bent over in a compromising position made even worse by the fact that she was wearing a very skimpy piece of underwear indeed, with a blue, practically transparent frilly thing draped over it. Her arms were attempting to grab a big pile of other frilly and delicate pieces of lingerie that looked to have fallen from their precarious place on the side of the tub into the tub. There were haircare and makeup products and tools strewn all over his tiny bathroom sink and on the floor along with several magazines, one of which Gray could see was open to a page with the headline, "7 Quick Tips To The Most Beautiful You."

 _Quick, huh?_ , Gray thought ruefully to himself.

Juvia, clearly not having heard Gray open the door, jumped at the sound of his voice as he said her name, and sent the delicate pieces of underwear scattering back into the thankfully dry tub. She swiftly turned around, her eyes wide in dismay. Gray got a look at her front this time, which was not that much more covered than the back. Her breasts were spilling out of her bra, which was also layered with the slinky baby doll, and her hair was meticulously curled. Gray could tell that even her face had been done up with God knew how many layers of makeup judging by the amount of products behind her, but in that odd way where it looked as if she wasn't wearing much at all. She looked gorgeous, but this is preparation he'd expect for a grand ball, not his house, although, granted, her outfit wasn't really appropriate for the general public. What was she up to?

"Gray-sama! Did you need to use the bathroom again? Juvia can get these things out of the way," she said hurriedly, and she began to bend over again to move her items to make space for him.

"No, I don't need to use anything," he said, and before he could ask anything else, Juvia, still looking quite frazzled, began bombarding him with questions.

"Oh good," she sighed in relief, "well, as long as Gray-sama is here, which does he prefer, this blue," she said, holding her arms wide so Gray could get a good look at her negligee, "or perhaps this black one," she said holding another slinky piece of lingerie up in front of her, "or maybe this pink one?" as she pulled yet another piece from the massive pile. "And what about Juvia's hair? She thought down would be best, but maybe Gray-sama likes it up instead?" and she started collecting her curls into a ponytail and clutching them there tentatively, waiting for his opinions with an anxious expression on her face.

However, Gray didn't answer any of her questions, and instead asked one of his own in genuine bemusement, "what are you doing?"

Juvia was already flushed, but she grew even more so at Gray's query. She looked a bit crestfallen, though Gray didn't understand why.

"Juvia was just getting ready for bed," she said, trying to hitch a smile onto her face.

Gray frowned a bit at her. "It's been over an hour," he said. It was easy for him to sound sympathetic rather than irritated, because Juvia's expression looked so defeated. She let her hair fall down around her shoulders again, and put the pink and black pieces of lingerie back on the overflowing pile.

"Juvia…wanted to look desirable for Gray-sama," she admitted in a small voice and after a long pause. She was avoiding his gaze.

Gray didn't fully comprehend this line of thinking, and he said as much. "But, you always look desirable," he stated bluntly, his brow furrowed. Maybe he should have said something more comforting. She had looked so upset, and she had clearly been trying so hard. But, when Juvia raised her face this time, there was a legitimate smile there now.

"Really, Gray-sama?" she asked hopefully. She looked quite touched.

Gray again didn't really understand what was going through her head, but he was glad she looked happier. "Well, yeah."

It seemed like she might cry at that, but Gray was glad when Juvia stood up on tip toe and kissed him instead. He kissed her back, his tongue meeting hers as he threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to him. She did feel really good against his bare skin. Her hands had begun to trace the grooves of his back and he knew she could feel that pressure from him against her. This was good. This is what should have been happening an hour ago. But they were still in his bathroom. They needed to move.

He painstakingly broke the kiss enough to breath, "Do you want to come to bed?"

Her forehead against his, and her nose brushing his, she said, "yes, Gray-sama, Juvia would like that very much."

Gray grinned, and he took her by the hand.

He needn't have worried that they weren't on the same page about this matter. As with all the most important things, he and Juvia were two halves of the same whole. As long as it was the two of them, everything would be ok. That night was more than ok, though. It was everything it should have been, and it was worth the wait.

 **The End**

* * *

 _A/N: I told you the description was a terrible one lmao. And now I am officially out of headcanons. Thanks for reading, and I hope it's not absolutely foolish of me to ask that if you enjoyed this to please review. ^_~_


End file.
